The Swan Prince
by EnchantU23
Summary: My result of watching the Swan Princess. Note: DGray-Man characters and Swan Princess, I do NOT own them in anyway whatsoever. This is my first fanfiction attempt.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Once upon a time there was a king named Mana Walker. He ruled over a great kingdom and yet he carried great sadness. More than anything he longed to have a child to rule over his kingdom for he was not getting any younger. He worried he would never have one because he was a widowed king. Then, one beautiful day, a little baby bundle found its way to the doorsteps of King Mana's castle. He made his usually roundabout of the castle when he heard the crying baby on the doorstep. Curious, he followed the sound and there on his doorstep was a baby with the most sparkling silver eyes. He looked around to see whom it may belong to but he found nothing except a note. The note read, "Oh my dear and kind king! Please hear a dying woman's request. Take the baby and raise it as your own. I will die happily if he is taken into your care." This was the entire note said, nothing more and nothing the least.

To say the least, Mana was quite shocked by the note and wondered who this boy's mother was. He tried to find out by giving the hand written note to an expert on all who write letters in his kingdom. However, he could not decipher who wrote the note. Currently, Mana was cradling the small baby and hushed its crying by humming gently. He spoke to the baby, "There there young one. It will be alright." Mana walks with a faithful servant out to the balcony. As he arrived on the balcony he looked to the servant and said, "Sound the trumpet with….with wonderful and joyous sound." He smiled down at the baby in his arms as he will honor this baby's mother's dying words from the note. He had no clue if it was just by chance or fate from above. He didn't care because he had an heir to the royal throne now. He sees the baby is a baby boy and smiled more brightly. As the trumpet sounded throughout the kingdom, every citizen paused at what they were doing. Even the children stopped playing at the sound of the trumpets blast. Once King Mana saw that everyone was looking up, he lifted up the baby and said, "Let it be know this day and at this hour that I, King Mana, have an heir to the throne! Please rejoice and spread word to the neighboring kingdom! Come to a banquet to welcome, Prince Allen Walker!" The citizens of the kingdom, young and old, busted out in happiness as they quickly spread around the gossip to the neighboring kingdoms.

One of the neighboring kingdoms belonged to that of the widowed Queen Klaudia and her young son, Prince Lavi. Along with other kingdoms, they arrived to welcome the new baby prince into the world of royalty. Prince Allen received many gifts but among them was something from Prince Lavi himself. He gave baby Allen a swan pendant that was made of silver to match Allen's silver eyes. Prince Lavi smiled and shook a rattle to entertain young Prince Allen when he was there visiting. At seeing the two young princes get along, both Mana and Klaudia happened to stumble upon the same crazy wonderful idea. When Allen was five or six, he and Lavi would meet every summer time in the hopes that the two would fall for each other. After all, if they united two kingdoms then they would have more job opportunities and housing for the homeless in their kingdoms. Oh what a wonderful crazy idea they had planned out for their two sons.

As Klaudia and Mana rejoiced in their idea that they happened upon, there was another with an evil plan that consisted of taking over Mana's kingdom. That idea belonged to the evil enchanter, Tyki Mikk. Allen's acceptance into Mana's kingdom was of little concern to him. Tyki wanted Mana's kingdom to rule over all for he was selfish and greedy. Tyki taught himself the power of the dark arts and plotted Mana's downfall. On the eve of Tyki's planned attack, he was stopped by Mana's army before he could strike. Tyki was caught by the leader of Mana's army which was General Cross Marian. Even though many, including General Cross, wanted Tyki's head on a silver platter, Mana commanded that Tyki be banished from the kingdom forever. Tyki was mad that somehow Mana found out about his attack. If you thought Tyki was done, he wasn't done with Mana. Not by a shot in the dark, he was not done with him. He made sure to let Mana know it. As Mana watched from atop his horse, looking down upon Tyki, he claimed to him with Cross's army present, "Tyki Mikk….for your crime to try to assassinate me and rule my kingdom. You are hereby banished from my kingdom and to live in the woods, forever." Tyki smirked and was pushed towards the woods from Cross. Tyki turned around and faced Mana one last time and spoke, "I'm not done with you Mana. Not done with you, you hear me! One day….one day Mana! Everything you ever had and everything you ever loved will become mine." As Tyki walked away into the deep woods, Cross looked at Mana gently. Cross along with other citizens thought Mana too kind and caring for his own good. Cross had a bad feeling that this will not be the end of Tyki Mikk. For some reason, his body shook a little in fear of the enchanter as they made it back to the kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

Many had feared King Mana as being "too kind" to let Tyki just be banished. Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. Soon, 5 to 6 years had gone by since Tyki's proposed threat. All in Mana's kingdom had forgotten about the threat and were focused on that not so distant summer, the summer when Prince Lavi and Prince Allen would meet in person for the first time.

Young Lavi was standing with his mother near the front of the gate of their kingdom. Prince Lavi was now eight year old and was wearing rather odd attire. He wore black boots with cargo pants and a green poncho. He had unruly red hair which no servant at the castle could seem to tame. Ever since he was born he has always don an eye patch over one eye. You couldn't even imagine him as a prince but he is one nonetheless. He looked over at his mother with his one green eye, Queen Klaudia who had blonde hair and wore a pretty red dress with white sleeves. She stood in a regal like state; she looked at her son and put an arm around his shoulders to prevent him from leaving. Klaudia said to her son, "Now Lavi, don't be impatient they will be here at any moment. Oh I can't wait." She clapped her hands together eagerly to get Lavi and Allen to meet each other. Lavi just inwardly rolled his eyes. All he wanted to do was go play waiting here for someone was boring. Try as he could, he couldn't break away from his mother.

Mana was riding on his horse with little five year old Allen hugging him. Allen was in a unique outfit of a jacket looking top and pants with boots as well. His white hair really stood out and made him seem pure as snow. He looked at Mana with his silver eyes he sighed, "Mana…Do we have to be here?" Allen looked scared to death to be here. He just wanted to spend time with Mana. All Mana did was just smile and said, "Why of course Allen. You don't want to keep your 'friend' waiting." He laughed at saying "friend" to Allen while Allen just tilt his head confused. "Mana? What is funny?" Allen had asked him. Mana just shook his head and replied that it was nothing much just a joke he heard somewhere. However, Allen didn't believe that but was helped off the horse when they arrived in front of Queen Klaudia and little prince Lavi. Mana smiled at Klaudia as he bows politely with Klaudia doing a curtsy, "Queen Klaudia, you are as radiant as ever." Klaudia giggled slightly with a closed lace fan in hand. She gasps when a bird's nest fell on top of her head and glared up secretly at a guard. The guard quickly hid because he was only trying to shoo the bird. Klaudia just laughed it off, "H-Heh…Oh my dear. I have a hat." Laughed at she got the nest away from her and turned to the both of them completely, "Welcome to our lovely home King Mana and little Prince Allen. Oh and how wonderful you look sweetheart." While talking to them, she made sure she had a grip on Lavi to keep him from running. Mana laughed and his face was bright and merry. He looked at Prince Lavi in his attire which was cute, "Ohhhh and who might this strapping young man be? It must be Young Prince Lavi no doubt." Klaudia and Mana smiled and exchanged secret winks.

Mana was nudging Allen to go forward and Allen seemed he wasn't too sure of himself. Klaudia had a hand on Lavi's back as she giggled excitingly, "Go on dearie…Dear, go on." Lavi sighed softly and dramatically as he looked up at her saying, "Mother." She glared at him which made Lavi really spooked to go against what she wishes, "Lavi go now." Lavi walked up to Allen just as Allen had made it to the middle and equal distance from the parents. Lavi frowned as he looked at Allen's attire and the white hair. Surely Allen must have dyed his hair then again Allen was thinking Lavi's hair was real bright red. Lavi swallowed and pouted not wanting to do this but he sucks it up and spoke, "Hello Prince Allen, I'm very pleased to meet you." He turned and left as Allen bowed politely as Allen spoke, "Please to meet you too Prince Lavi." Allen blinked at him leaving back to Klaudia. Klaudia stopped Lavi tsk-ing him secretly, "Ah ah ah." Lavi inwardly rolled his eyes as he walked back to Allen and took Allen's hand. Both he and Allen made a face like that of a prisoner being tortured in his cell. Lavi just wanted to get this over with and Allen agreed as Lavi lowered his head slowly. Then, he speed up at the last moment and kissed Allen's hand as he pulled away whispering to himself, "Oh yuck." Lavi wiped off his sleeve while thinking all the while as they will each other every summer now.

((Ok for songs I will do it like this example Lavi: _Saying/thinking in italics_. Just to let y'all know.))

Lavi: _I can't believe I'm stuck with him all summer. I'll be he doesn't wrestle, hunt or box. _He gasped at seeing Allen up his fist as that scared him that this white hair will strike him if he's not on his toes.

Allen: Rolled his eyes. _He looks conceited. _Just seeing Lavi with an eye patch reminded Allen of those nasty pirates in books. This summer was going to be awful and both knew it.

Lavi: Pouts some and crosses his arms. _What a total bummer._

Allen and Lavi: Both were secretly having backs to one another as they tried talking to their parent. However, both heard none of their pleas and ordered them to keep talking and to behave. _If I get lucky, I'll get chicken poxs._

Lavi: Faked a smile along with Allen as he bowed. _So happy you could come._

Allen: Smiles and bows as well. Hates to fake a smile but has no choice. _So happy to be here._

Lavi and Allen: Both turned away again and secretly wished to walk away. _How I'd like to run._

Allen: _This is not my idea._

Lavi: _This isn't my idea._

Lavi and Allen: Crosses their arms across their chests. _Of fun!_

Both Lavi and Allen were 'ahem' playing with wooden swords around the big castle. Allen pounced on Lavi to beat him up for always trying to poke him. Lavi didn't want to play with Allen either as they tried to mess up one another's hair or try to show who the boss was. Klaudia and Mana were probably oblivious to see it or maybe didn't wish to see it.

Klaudia: Smiled at Mana just tapping him lightly with her closed hand fan. _The children seem to get along quite nicely._

Mana: Uses the map and drew a bridge between their two islands discussing of future plans in excitement. _We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks._

Klaudia: Smirks and taps his shoulder good naturedly. _My dear King Mana that's my point, precisely._

Mana: He smiles at her as they walked around the castle as Allen and Lavi tried to hit each other. _It's such good parenting._

Klaudia: _And politics. So happy we agree. _She is walking with him both laughing.

Mana: _I think we've got a deal._

Klaudia: _Lavi's quite a catch. _

Allen yelled at Lavi after Lavi spilled some dirt on his clothes, "LAAAAAAAAAAAAVI!" Lavi laughed but stopped when Allen was chasing him, "U-Uh-oh…Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

Mana: _This is my idea._

Klaudia: _This is my idea-_

Both Klaudia and Mana: _Of a match!_

Both Mana and Klaudia caught sight of Allen and Lavi as they quickly separated them from almost "killing" each other with the wooden swords swinging.

Klaudia: Laughs gently. _Oh and such fun._

After all of that summer went by they saw each other each summer. Soon Allen was around eight and Lavi is eleven. Mana was outside waiting impatiently for Allen to come down. Allen had his arms crossed rolling his eyes not wanting to waste his summer. However, truth be told, he would be forced anyway.

Mana: Yelled up to his sweet Allen. _Good heavens child! Don't dawdle! We can't keep Lavi waiting!_

Allen: He turned around to face Mana as he tried making up an excuse. He was acting all dramatic. _I haven't packed or washed my hair and father I get sea sick!_

Klaudia: She walked into Lavi's room and Lavi's outfit hasn't changed much because he wasn't one for fancy outfits. _He soon will be arriving. _She glared at a drawing Lavi had of Allen and Lavi shot an arrow at it. _Is that respect you're showing?!_

Lavi: Made a face at his mother while fake gagging. _You make me kiss his hand again and I swear I'm going to be sick!_

Klaudia met Mana by his boat when he landed on dock as they greeted one another. Lavi brought along his best buddy Krory as they both laughed as Lavi showed his sling shot and put a tomato on it. Krory pointed gently to Allen who didn't want to move off the boat just huffing a bit. He thought Mana loved him and not torture him like this.

Mana: _One day Lavi will be Allen's intended. _

Klaudia: Seemingly beamed with a look in her eyes as she giggled. _Splendid._

Lavi launched it and hit the edged of the boat where Allen was standing. Allen's eyes widen as the tomato splattered on his face and some of his shirt. Lavi and Krory laughed having enjoyed the prank but Allen frowned not enjoying their misdeed. He glared at them especially Lavi. He always caught up with Lavi and Krory. Be them riding on horses or whatever game it was, Allen was on their heels running fast to catch them.

Lavi: _We've tried all summer but we just can't lose her._

Allen: _Hey fellas wait up!_

Krory: _Quick! Let's put on some speed!_

Krory and Lavi quickly climbed up to their tree house. Then Lavi pulled up the ladder as Allen was too slow and Allen stomped his foot on the ground looking high up at the two of them.

Lavi: _When picking teams-_

Krory: _Or friends-_

Lavi: _I never choose him!_

Krory: Laughs a little as Lavi snickered. _You think he'd take a hint and learn to read! _He unfolds a sign that's says "No White Hairs Allowed".

Allen: Reads the sign and was offended. _This really isn't fair! _

Krory and Lavi: _We really couldn't care! _Just shrugs

Allen: Frowned and kicked something that was important to keep the treehouse upright as it crumbled all down on Allen with the other two boys. _Boys! It's all or none! _Was in a arm and leg cast riding on the horse away as Mana tsked at him. Klaudia put a smile on waving bye to the king and little prince. _This is not my idea._

Lavi and Krory: In crutches and sighed in exhaustion. _This is not my idea-_

All three boys: _Of fun! _Klaudia turned around and scowled them ferociously. Lavi and Krory got scared and bumped into each other groaning in pain, "Ouuuuuuuuch!"…..

Citizens of the kingdoms: _Long before they met, Lavi and Allen were destined to be wedded. _Lavi and Allen just read their books in the winter time just wishing that summer never came. Lavi was seventeen and Allen was fourteen and they totally didn't want to spend teen years but their stubborn parent was…well…..stubborn! _However anyone can see, on a point that which they didn't disagree was that the very thought of summer time was dreaded. _Allen refused to get out of the carriage, holding on for dear life as Mana kept tugging on him to let go. Klaudia was on worse terms getting Lavi down from sitting on a tree high up.

Lavi: Frowns and snuck up while Allen was playing pretend, dressed like a bear to scare him. _He tries to talk me into playing dress up. _Allen turned to face Lavi and gasped at him being a bear. He screamed in surprise falling off the, ahem, "throne". Later Allen talked with the guards and made jokes as the stone cold guard smiled in delight at Allen. _And he's always flirting with the castle guards! _He crossed his arms as Krory gently nudged him all knowingly.

Krory: Laughs at his buddy's attitude just looking at Allen "flirt". _I think you really sort of him. Fess up!_

Lavi: _I'd like him better if he lost at cards. _He thinks Allen cheats but can never tell from Allen's poker face. Krory tries to signal to Lavi and Lavi thought he read Krory's secret signals and was confidient. _Four sevens and a ten._

Allen: Smiled and laid down his hand. _I think I won again. _

Krory and Lavi: Both face palmed at this epic fail moment. _Every time he's won._

Allen: Smiled to himself feeling proud of himself. _This is my idea-_

Krory and Lavi: Both pout a bit at the loss. _This isn't my idea-_

All three at once: _Of fun!_

Women in the two kingdoms: They were hoping and praying as they did their daily chores. _We need a royal wedding! I'd love to be invited! _Allen waved to the people as he started wearing white dress shirts with black boots and pants. Lavi wore black jackets and pants tuck into his boots. He made faces to Allen's back but Allen quickly turned around to face Lavi and Lavi just pretended like he did nothing just whistling. Allen frowned at that.

Men: _Atleast we get a holiday to rest our ploughs and axes. _Waves as the two princes passed their fields.

Women: _Someday these two will marry. _Allen left back on his ship as Klaudia waved bye and Lavi turned his back but got hit by a tomato. He turned and glared at Allen as Allen threw the sling shot away. Mana and Klaudia secretly laughed at that. Revenge was oh so sweet.

Men: _Two lands will be united. And with our luck their marriage may result in lower taxes!_

Mana: He sighed as the he knew this summer was coming up. Allen was sixteen and Lavi was nineteen. Allen dressed up more with dress shirts and gentlemen like pants. Lavi was wearing skin tight pants and shirt as he wanted to be comfy but cute. Allen's white hair was tied back gently and is soft as snow. He wrote to Klaudia in a letter. _What if Allen doesn't go for the merger?!_

Klaudia: Gasped at the horror of that thought and wrote back urgently. _URGE HIM!_

Both were knocking on their child's door. Allen and Lavi were getting dressed as this summer came all too fast. They pushed their doors shut heaving in deep sighs.

Both (Lavi and Allen): _For as long as I remember, we've been told we'd someday wed. _Both looked at their calendars with crossed arms. _Every June until September…_

Lavi: Frowned at being pushed into a room down the hall by his mother. _All their pushing and annoying hints!_

Allen: Sighs in exasperation as he stood on the carriage but got picked up by Kanda and his father by the arms. _I've got bruises with their fingerprints!_

Lavi: Crosses his arms as he looked at the door back turned. _I can do much better I am sure._

Allen: Was pushed into the room and crossed his arms. _He's so immature._

Both turned around and saw each other in a different light. Both were shocked at this sudden sharp turn. Both were drawn to each other. Lavi slowly smiled at Allen a very charming smile.

Allen: Sighed a different sort of sigh. Lavi's smile made him smile back shyly. His heart raced a bit with a tiny blush. _I see him smile and my knees start buckling. I see inside him and my doubts are gone._

Lavi: Smiled and looked at Allen's white hair. So beautiful like fallen snow and those silver eyes they made him smile more. _He started out as such an ugly duckling and somehow suddenly became a swan._

Allen: He gently bowed as Lavi came closer. Lavi bowed back both talk to each other. _So happy to be here._

Lavi: _Till now I never knew._

Lavi and Allen: _It is you I've been dreaming of. _Both just smiling as they pulled closer to a dance.

Lavi: _This is my idea….._

Allen: _This is my idea…._

People came rushing in starting to decorate the place up for celebration. Mana and Klaudia started dancing with glee at it finally happening.

Citizens and servants: _What a good idea such a charming and romantic notion! This is my idea. This is my idea. Such a good idea. Such a good idea. What a good idea, such a powerful and magic potion! This is exactly my idea of love. _Watched Allen and Lavi just dance in the ballroom as the two saw only each other as they were close to each other.

Allen: _This is my idea….._

Lavi: _This is my idea…._

Lavi and Allen: Both started to lean in closer and closer. _This is my idea of…._Both kissed each other and held each other close. _Love._


End file.
